Conventionally, there has been widely known a so-called hybrid vehicle which includes an engine and an electric motor as power sources (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2000-224710). In such a hybrid vehicle, there can be employed a structure in which the output shaft of the electric motor is connected to one of the output shaft of the internal combustion engine, the input shaft of a transmission, and the output shaft of the transmission. In the following description, drive torque from the output shaft of the internal combustion engine will be referred to as “engine drive torque,” and drive torque from the output shaft of the electric motor as “motor drive torque.”
In recent years, there has been developed a power transmission control apparatus applied to a hybrid vehicle which includes a manual transmission and a friction clutch (hereinafter referred to as an “HV-MT vehicle”). The term “manual transmission” used herein refers to a transmission which does not include a torque converter and whose gear stage is selected in accordance with the shift position of a shift lever operated by a driver (the manual transmission is denoted by MT). Also, the term “friction clutch” used herein refers to a clutch which is interposed between the output shaft of the internal combustion engine and the input shaft of the manual transmission and which is configured such that the engagement state of a friction plate changes in accordance with the operation quantity of a clutch pedal operated by the driver.